Child rearing behaviors of parents with psychopathology (depression) and the effects of these behaviors on children's development are studied. Children of depressed parents are known to be at risk for the development of psychopathology. This study will attempt to determine through what mechanisms parental pathology manifests itself in child rearing and affects children's behavior. It is predicted that affective communication and cognitive structuring are particularly important aspects of parent-child relations likely to be affected by parental pathology. Parents and children participate in half-day sessions in a home-like setting in the Laboratory of Developmental Psychology and their behavior is observed in a series of standard situations meant to elicit typical child-rearing interactions. This study is part of a series or investigations, the basic paradigm for which is described in Annual Report MH 02144.